


Society of Ants

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Gen, I wanted this to become multichaptered but it never happened, M/M, Mentions of Murder, The summary is a quote from Zico's song Cocks, Violence Mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t have diligence or sincerity, the only thoughts in your head are about getting laid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society of Ants

Jiho refuses to look up from his hands as the judge rattles off his offenses, his ears drowning out the anger in the old man's voice with loud buzzing.

He counts five moles on his left hand while his mother screams behind him, fingers just barely grazing his shoulders as she struggles against security to reach her son. Six out of ten fingernails are too short, chewed too much from stress, and Jiho thinks about how he needs to let them grow as his brother yells at him, giving him pointers for surviving and cursing him in the same breath.

He hears the whoops and praises to heaven to the right as he studies his cuticles, the opposing party congratulating the lawyer and repeating that they have finally gotten justice for their son.

The only voice he doesn't hear is his father's, who Jiho imagines is probably holding the fallen boy tight in his arms and begging forgiveness as they look down into the courtroom from above.

He picks at the dried blood still caked underneath his pinky, rubbing the residue between his forefinger and thumb before wiping it off on his orange jumpsuit. His hands are yanked up, and cold metal clicks into place around his wrists.

_Guilty._

-

He can hear purring the second the handcuffs are taken off of his wrists and he's pushed into the cell, his ears dimly picking up the security guard's sarcastic "sleep tight, princess!" before slamming the door closed. The tumbling of the locks bangs inside his skull when he spots his cellmate sitting at the desk, work left forgotten as hands massage legs and eyes rake along his body. A tongue peeks out to slowly lick his lips and Jiho knows full well that the other man can pick his form underneath the oversized jumpsuit. He tries to ignore the cold shiver of apprehension as he slouches over.

"Oh well, well, _well_!"

The prisoner jumps from his chair, bright orange curls bouncing as he advances, coming closer and closer until the blonde finds himself backing away, almost instinctively reaching behind him to grab at something. The other man's eyes flicker down, catching the motion, but he still saunters forward until his shoes brush against Jiho's. Sticking out his hand, he grins—the sudden comforting smile catching the blonde off guard—and introduces himself.

"Park Kyung, nice to meet you!"

There's silence and his hand hovers in the air while Jiho's stays still by his side, refusing to even meet the redhead's eyes. Eventually Kyung lowers his hand, sneering as he leans into the blonde's space and clutches his arms to dramatically shiver, tsking at him. "O-oh, looks like we got a cold one!" He leans further, close enough to brush his lips against his earlobe, and whispers, "I could always help warm you up, beautiful."

Jiho flinches away with a loud yelp as he tries to swat at the face close to him, but Kyung only laughs and hops away, returning to his chair and plopping back down. He hums as he looks over Jiho's body in appreciation, a predatory smirk forming on his lips that makes the blonde growl in return. Crossing his arms to hide his chest, Jiho leans against the bars and tries to be intimidating.

"Stop fucking staring at me!"

Kyung is up against him in a second, hands on either side of his head as he breathes down his neck, almost nuzzling against his skin. "Would you prefer that I touch you instead, handsome?"

Jiho shrieks and grabs the redhead's shoulders, throwing him against the wall and pinning him there, his arm pressed across the others throat, and Kyung looks ready to make a remark about their positions until he sees the blonde's raised fist. Gulping, he stays silent, staring at the threat, and Jiho notes with satisfaction that he even looks a little pale. He leans into the other's space, his arm pressing harder against his neck until Kyung grips his sleeve and coughs, mouth opening to try to suck in air, and they lock eyes. Jiho smirks.

"Stay the fuck away from me." He puts more pressure on his arm, enjoying the desperation in the redhead's eyes. "Got it?"

Kyung nods furiously, nearly collapsing to the floor when he's finally let go, hands flying to his throat as he inhales deeply and shakily coughs. And Jiho has to clench the frame of the bunk bed to stop the itch in his fingers for _more_ because he's missed this. Missed the rush of power as he hijacks control from those weaker than him; missed the beat of a frantic heart, the desperate swallow as lungs desperately attempt to expand to let in more air. Pressing his forehead against the cool metal, Jiho closes his eyes and exhales, reveling in his excited state, before turning around to face his cellmate.

He's not expecting to find Kyung back in his chair, expression utterly calm as he stares back. His lips thin for a moment before quirking into a small, empathetic smile, and Jiho has never felt so transparent.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" The redhead's voice is gentle, as if he's being careful to not spook him, and the blonde's head is starting to pound from the sudden switch in character. Yet the question unravels him, makes his fists loosen, and his entire body simply slumps.

Sighing, Jiho sits down on the thin mattress. "Is it obvious?"

And Kyung's answering genuine laugh shocks a smile onto his lips.

"Babe, it was obvious the second you showed up in front of those bars." There's a moment of silence, and Jiho can feel his muscles loosen for the first time since he heard the shouts from the police outside his home. He slouches over—deflates—and rests his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Sucking in several breaths, Jiho starts muttering to himself, curses, and tries to shake off the rising anxiety in his stomach. There’s the sound of rustling and he feels a weight dip the bed next to him, causing him to immediately tense up. But Kyung doesn't come any closer, and even keeps his hands clasped in his lap. There's no suggestive tone in his voice when he asks, "What’s your name?"

Pulling his head out of his hands, he rests his arms on his knees and glances over. "Woo Jiho."

A smirk slinks its way onto Kyung's face, and the man can't help but softly repeat the name, as if testing it on his lips, which forces a shiver down Jiho's spine and pools in his stomach. Before he can tell him to knock it off, Kyung quickly continues, "And what are you in for, Jiho-love?"

The seething glare Jiho shoots him is ignored, and the redhead refuses to break eye contact as he waits for the answer, eyebrow quirking as his lips stretch into a small, amused smile. Fingers twitching, the blonde narrows his eyes and huffs, his teeth grinding. "I thought you kept that shit to yourself in here."

Kyung rolls his eyes so dramatically that he even flops his neck around, and the sight nearly brings a smile onto the blonde's lips. His mouth quivers, and his heartbeat quickens when Kyung's eyes zero in on the motion.

"Yeah, if you messed around with like child porn or something. But this is _prison_ , sweetheart; you fucked up with something and got yourself landed inside a place filled with murderers, kidnappers, and worse." The redhead extends his arms as if to welcome him and lets out a dry laugh. "You're amongst similar company here, babe."

Jiho doesn't respond immediately, only frowns and looks down at his hands. His voice is restrained and tight when he opens his mouth.

“I killed a guy.”

He waits; expecting some sort of reaction from the other man, maybe disgust or at least surprise, but Kyung just looks bored. Leaning back, he cocks his head and asks, almost frustratingly, “That’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’? You asked why I’m in here, didn’t you?”

The redhead rolls his eyes and rushes forward, nearly knocking Jiho off of the bed as he waves his arms. “But where is the back-story? The emotion? The motive? You can’t just walk in here with no explanation!”

Growling, Jiho pushes him away, almost slamming him against the wall as he shoots off of the mattress. Kyung is back up in a flash, kneeling as he holds onto the edge of the bed. He’s laughing, not even bothered that he almost smashed his head on the concrete, and Jiho is ready to tear his hair out because he can’t fucking _understand_ him.

"What the fuck else are you looking for? I don't need to tell you shit you little—" Jiho takes a step forward, hands already reaching out to wrap around the other's neck, but Kyung leans back too quickly, digs his foot into his stomach too suddenly, and the blonde collapses, head thumping against the mattress edge as he tries to choke down air. Jiho's eyes are screwed shut against the pain, still reeling from the unexpected strength, and he can't get enough air through his body to lift his arms and smack away the hands that are creeping along his jaw.

The palms are warm, nearly too hot as they caress his skin, but the grip is reassuring, almost as an apology. Thumbs gently guide him to look up, and Jiho's breath returns to him right as he sees brown eyes. Kyung smiles, revealing two rows of white teeth, and the blonde doesn’t understand how the harsh florescent lights don’t taint his orange locks or give his tanned skin a sickly pallor. Instead, they seem to highlight those white teeth and show just how well brown compliments orange. Jiho suddenly feels the need to cough, to force his lungs to work again so that he can finally get the blood flow to his arms, but his chest won't expand, his body won't move. Kyung tilts his head slightly, eyes glinting and curls shifting, and Jiho's stomach lurches.

"Love, just spit it out.”

Jiho's lips fall open, tongue peeking out to nervously wet them as chocolate eyes stare into his own. His heart is trembling and his vision refuses to focus and the blonde is fairly certain he can feel the gnawing sensation of eyes boring into his back, one pair set within wrinkles and the other on a smooth face. Both with looks of disgust.

"My dad was shot point-blank in the middle of broad daylight with a pump-action shotgun. Three times. He was a reporter, digging too deep in some Black Dragon gang-related story bullshit. They felt threatened, so they killed him." Jiho can feel his hands, can feel his nails digging into his palms. Above him, Kyung shifts on the bed, but the movement is lost in the buzzing that has overwhelmed his ears. "My old man would never have fought back--he wasn't the kind of guy. But I'm not like that. My brother and I, we found out the guy who killed him, hunted him down, meant to just beat the shit out of him. But just one look at that fucker and I couldn't stop. Jiseok-hyung tried to pull me off, but by the time he did I had already slammed the guy's head against the sidewalk. Too many people saw, and I got caught."

At once, Jiho is aware of the fingers rubbing gentle circles on the back of his neck. He pushes the hands away and leans back from the bed. Kyung doesn't fight it, only sits back on his heels and stares down at him. Silence fills the cell before the two hear something banging against the walls and a hoarse voice calls out, "lights out in ten!"

"Well," the redhead suddenly quips, and Jiho watches brown eyes ignite and lips smirk as Kyung flops down and stretches out on the mattress. "It sounds like you'll be here for awhile, love. Might as well get comfortable." Thin thighs fall open at the same time Kyung arches his back, forming his lips into a pucker as his hips jerk. Patting the space next to him, he winks and Jiho's mouth goes dry. "You'd be surprised at how big these beds are, honey."

His fingers twitch, itching to reach out and _touch_ , and Jiho can feel the insult on his tongue, but he stays still and instead asks, “What about you?"

"Oh, so much focus on reality!" Kyung's body immediately relaxes, flopping over onto his stomach with a laugh and resting his head in his hands. His lips soften into a small smile, just a sliver of his front teeth peeking through, and Jiho's eyes widen at the sight, his breathing shortening into surprised pants. "Not even a nibble?"

Jiho gives him a look, and the redhead smirks.

"I'm a cock-chaser."

He laughs even louder when blonde eyebrows shoot up and Jiho's lips tremble from a barely restrained snort. "Yeah, yeah, no shit right? As if you couldn't tell."

But then Kyung sits up so suddenly, and his eyes shine so brightly that Jiho flinches. Pushing himself to the edge of the bed, he crosses his legs and leans forward, forcing himself into Jiho's space with a gleeful smile.

" _But it's true._ " A tongue swipes across his lips, and Jiho's eyes don't leave the red mouth. "Men _excite_ me. I'm addicted to turning them on and getting their cocks hard and making them lose their minds as they fuck me." Kyung’s gaze falls down to Jiho’s crotch and the blonde feels the need to drape his arms over it, frowning when the redhead’s eyes light up. Before he can tell him to move, Kyung straightens up to level his face with his and smirks. “Especially the straight ones.”

Jiseok’s voice suddenly fills his ears, his warnings to not get involved with anyone echoing inside his head, but the words become mangled the longer he stares into those brown eyes. Jiho can’t look away.

“But sometimes the cocks get a little too confident.” Kyung sighs dramatically and lets one of his legs swing off the bed. His fingers pick at the thin white sheet. “They start thinking that they can keep me as a secret fuck while they go off to play house with some pretty little bitch with money. And they always think that I’ll go along with the plan, as if I’m some dog on a leash. One cock in particular decided that the best time to tell me was when I was cutting up chicken for dinner.”

Kyung's voice suddenly dies down, and his hands still on the bed. His lips curve into a frown, and he almost closes in on himself, thin arms curling around his torso. Jiho's stomach lurches at the sight, a rush of protectiveness sparking through him as he takes in just how small and vulnerable the redhead looks.

But then the cell fills with quiet laughter, and he shivers from the sudden chill that scrapes down his spine.

"As a butcher's son, the sight of chopped up _cock_ heads was nothing out of the ordinary for me."

Kyung's neck snaps up, smoldering eyes forcing contact, and bares his teeth. He laughs harder and louder when Jiho's hands fly down to cover his groin, blood draining from his face, turning his skin pale enough to match his hair. His neck feels exposed, a waiting target, and one hand shoots up to hide it. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembers his brother's advice to never show fear to other prisoners, but Jiho can't stop the shaking and the quiet laughter that beats against his skull and he still can't fucking look away from those eyes.

Kyung relishes in the reaction, eyes crinkling as his grin widens. He lets out a quick "you're fucked, sweetheart" before flopping down on the mattress and rolling over to face the wall.

Jiho stays rooted where he is, doesn't move from his spot on the ground until a passing security guard slaps the cage and demands that he get some sleep.

 


End file.
